Titans: Chapel of Blood
by Naught The President
Summary: Part One in The Titans Trilogy. Beast Boy and Raven have taken it upon themselves to lead a new era of Titans, but a new Slade and Brother Blood plans to stop them, once and for all. Will these new Titans save the day, or will a certain blade cut them short?
1. Pilot

What is happening, ladies and gentlemen?

So, after looking at my profile page, which seemed kinda empty to me, I decided to post my first chapter (I like to think of it as a pilot) for my Titans Trilogy.

It's gonna have a lot to do with Geoff Johns' Teen Titans, but with my own little twist on them. Just think of it as a spinoff series to the original cartoon, but a little darker. So without further ado, let's get this party started!

Disclaimer: Teen Titans and any other Teen Titans characters mentioned are property of Warner Bros. and DC Comics. Enjoy!

Titans: Chapel of Blood

Ch. 1: Pilot

The darkness in the cavern was overbearing, but he could handle it. For an average man, living in solitary while surrounded by total darkness could drive a man crazy, but not him. On the contrary, it was the perfect setting for him to build up his other senses. His vision was half gone already, why not try to prepare yourself when you lose the other eye?

He had lived this way for the better half of the last year, training non-stop, only thriving to become the best as he once was. For the longest time, he thought he was invincible, that no one could touch him and live to see the day. He though he was the perfect specimen to relinquish the city above its heroes.

He was proven wrong.

Up above the cavern, past all the lime stone and stalactites, there lived five young do-gooders. They were a mix-matched group of colorful teenagers who had absolutely no idea how to save an entire city from giant monsters, extraterrestrial being, interdimensional demons, anything that wasn't an average bank robber. Or so he thought.

While he still thought they were just children, he did have to admit, they do show promise. First, there was Starfire. An extraterrestrial princess from the planet Tameran. She was brought to earth as a result of a crash landing while inside a Gordanian ship, a transport he now knew was a trade ship. She was the cargo, as her own planet made an agreement with the Gordanians, the rival race of the Tameranians, to give her as a peace offering so they wouldn't continue their attacks against them. But after reaching the earth's atmosphere, Starfire broke through her bonds and caused the ship to land in Jump City, causing an entire fleet of the disgusting race to search and destroy the alien girl.

Then, there was Cyborg, a half-human, half-machine African American teen who is known to be, not only the genius, but also the powerhouse of the group. His abilities consist of his transforming either arm into his signature sonic-cannon, a weapon that blasts a pillar of blue plasma energy that has enough force to tear through concrete. Much to many people's ignorance, he did not always have the technology on his body. In fact, they are mere implants, given to hm by his father and his colleagues at S.T.A.R. Labs after a mishap with their latest "achievement," an interplanetary teleporter, a device they had hoped to use to find a suitable planet to live on whenever the earth they lived in was uninhabitable anymore. Cyborg is known to be like the big brother of the team, always giving the others advice and encouragement when needed.

Then there's Raven, a sorceress and empath, a being who can sense and live off of other people's emotions, which she acquired because of her demon heritage. Because she is an empath and a half-demon, she was trained since birth in an alternate dimension named Azarath, to not feel any emotions from anyone, not even herself or her mortal mother, for her becoming one with her sentiments could lead her to release her demon father, Trigon The Terrible, from the eighth level of the Underworld and wreak havoc across the planes. It wasn't until she left Azarath and her mother to set her journey towards earth, where she met the other members of their team of teenage superheroes. After living with the others and living to see her sixteenth birthday, it was then that the prophecy of her birthright was shown to her, saying that she would become the portal that would release her father from his prison and take over the planet. With the help of her friends, the gothic magician was able to vanquish him from existence, giving her a new life of being free from her fears of showing emotion, though they still could cause damage.

There's the leader of the group, Robin, the only one of them that could actually live up to the title of a superhero. He was strong, fast, highly intelligent, a master martial artist and detective, something he picked up from being with his mentor, The Batman. He knew how to lead a team, how to get the job done by whatever means necessary, even if it meant behind his friends backs. His tactics and fighting style was almost as strong as his greatest adversary, Slade. In fact, Slade thought Robin was the perfect candidate to become his own apprentice, someone he could teach and hopefully, think of him as a father. But of course, he betrayed Slade, actually succeeding in defeating the one-eyed mercenary.

And last but not least, there was the youngest pup in the litter, a green fool by the name of "Beast Boy," able to transform his body into any animal he wishes, from earth or otherwise. The team has come to know him as the jokester of the bunch; always looking for attention in the silliest ways such as pulling pranks and making questionable queries, just to make the team laugh. And even if the other adolescents didn't believe he was anything above special, he knew better. He saw what the young changeling could do when he was mad. He saw what he could turn into when that minx of a half-demon was in trouble. The boy had managed to foil his plans time and time again, helping Slade's second apprentice, Terra, to kill him in a volcanic eruption, destroying a carbon-copy of him after returning to the city from their fight against the Brotherhood of Evil, and just being alive, period.

But no more. No more being outsmarted by a group of teenagers, no more being overrun by their pesky beliefs that the world can be a better place. They are not the idealists that he was; evil will continue to lurk against the good and innocence of these heroes, because that is how it should be. Good must always fight evil, the yin must continue to fend off against the yang. The only way to do that was to give up this façade of an evil mastermind, ruling the world behind a computer monitor and give these heroes, these Titans, something he had wanted to show them for a long time: his true form.

Before he was the mastermind he once was, he was first a world-class assassin, who would fulfill every contract he was given, if given the right price. He did not use this alternate identity against the Titans, for he thought that they were too miniscule for him to give them a proper farewell from his blade, but as he said, he was wrong, but he will not be wronged again. This time, he will have to go back to his roots and destroy these Titans like every other target he had over the years.

He practiced his swordsmanship on several of his Sladebots, slicing them open in many different ways imaginable like slicing butter with a hot knife. After all of the Sladebots have been dropped by his sword, he pressed the button on his stopwatch to stop the time, his result being two minutes and sixteen seconds. He was getting rusty.

He picked up his trademark plasma pistols and rifle, to practice his marksmanship on your average target practice dummies. According to his stopwatch, he managed to hit all the bull's-eyes on the targets in one minute and forty-six seconds. He really needed to train harder.

After several months in hiding, he had finally managed to improve his skills to the peak of perfection. His time of destroying the same number of Sladebots as before was cut in half, while the target practice had ended in a third of the time. He felt he was ready, that the outside world was ready for him to reveal himself once more. He made his way to a flattened boulder on the other side of the cavern, which he used as a makeshift desk where he kept his weapons and armor. After sheathing his blade across his back and putting his pistols and rifle in their holsters on his new and improved armor, he wrapped his orange and black headband across his forehead, which was shrouded in darkness as the rest of his face and placed his facemask upon his face, which did not cover the back of his head.

"From now on, there is no more Slade," he said. "Now, there is only…"

"Deathstroke."

Coming Soon- Titans: Chapel of Blood Ch. 2: A New Era

"_I am Naught, The President, and I approve this message."_


	2. One Year Later

What's happening, ladies and gentlemen?

So, I really hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. I had it kinda worked out in the beginning, but I don't know if it was exactly what I had wanted. Hopefully Chapter 2 works better.

For the record, I will be incorporating elements from the comics, ran by Geoff Johns, of course, and kinda put in my own little take on it. Also, as you may have guessed from the synopsis, that this is Beast Boy and Raven centered, though other characters will have the spotlight, but I can't make any promises.

So, without further ado, let's get this party started!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Teen Titans characters or DC characters mentioned in this story. Enjoy!

Titans: Chapel of Blood Chapter 2: One Year Later

The room was dark, the only light coming from the window on the far side of the room. The walls green, but it had a darker hue, as the lights haven't been turned on yet. The floors, though not entirely clean, was like a germophobe's dream compared to how it was last year. The room was a pigsty: piles of dirty clothes and trash littered the floors, leaving little to no room to walk through. Now, it only had a few t-shirts and pants on the new rug, with an empty mug on the desk, which was also a new piece of furniture for the resident of this room.

Light snoring could be heard on the king-sized bed, the last piece of new furniture for this room, which had light blue bed spreads, dark blue pillows and purple sheets, which were now on top of a tall, lean teenager with his head buried on the soft pillows, with a small pool of drool just below his mouth. His alarm clock, his favorite Superman alarm clock went off, with the 7:00 a.m. glowing bright red with the famous theme song playing right near the young adult's sensitive, elf-like ears.

His arm lazily appeared itself from under the covers, searching for the snooze button on the infernal alarm clock. Once he found it, he slammed his palm against the button, shutting it off for the day. Having the man of steel's theme song stuck in his head, he abandoned the thought of sleep and threw his sheets to the side, getting ready to start his day. He got off his oh so comfortable bed and walked towards his window, which was mostly covering the bright morning sun, and spread the curtains wide and let the sun's rays shine through the glass, illuminating the green room and the boy. He smiled wide, letting his bottom canine show itself outside his mouth and went ahead to look for his uniform and take a nice morning shower.

Routine was new for the young man, having been living almost unpredictably for the majority of his life, but after some… unfortunate events, he's been living almost like a responsible 17 year old should be. Well, most of the time, he has. Being who he is, he was always the goof-off, the prankster, the youngest and most immature of his peers. But he was also the most experienced, having served as a crime-fighter since he was only a child. After his thirteenth birthday, he started to realize that he just wasn't meant to be a doormat or a mascot anymore, so he left, and moved on to bigger and better things. That was where he met his new family: the Teen Titans.

The group was initially a rag-tag band of teenage super-heroes, comprised of things that he thought impossible, but after recalling all his time as a former member of the Doom Patrol, his old team of freaks, just like him, the entire definition of impossible was only that, a definition. It might explain what the word meant, but it didn't mean it can't be re-written. Or broken.

These heroes, these young metahumans and pioneers of the unbelievable, were all different in their own way, but really, they couldn't be more like him. The first one he noticed was a boy named Robin. His suit, at first he thought, was ridiculous. Who in their right mind would wear the same colors as a traffic light and expected to be taken seriously? But it wasn't his appearance that made him an authority figure and a leader, it was his tactics, his attitude, his charisma, his entire entity was that of a person with a dark past and an even darker future. He should know. It was his fate, too.

The next one was a marvel, to say the least. This young man, taller than the rest and stronger than anyone he knew, was astounding. His body was almost totally comprised of machinery, his shoulders, half his head, and his forearms all having blue-shaded glass with circuitry and other machines inside, while the rest of his body was a Promethium alloy, with only a strip of both of his biceps and the right side of his head were all that was left of whatever his former body was. Cyborg was what they called him. He didn't like it at first, but it grew on him. Like his new friends.

The other one was not what he expected at all. Of course he believes in extraterrestrials, he used to fight them on one or two occasions, but he didn't expect one of them to be a bombshell. When he first met her, she said her name was Princess Koriand'r of the planet Tamaran, but after some time, she decided that she should be called what her name meant in English: Stafire. She was powerful, more so than Cyborg, she was beautiful and a little nuts, but everyone loved her. Especially Robin. He called dibs.

Lastly, there was the last one. Raven. Nobody knew much about her, other than a couple of years later she would tell them that she was the daughter of an intergalactic demon known as Trigon and that she would be used as his portal so that he could take over and destroy the planet, along with all of its inhabitants. So, no pressure. She always thought of herself as a monster, an evil being who didn't deserve happiness or love because of her heritage, but he didn't believe that. Not one bit. He would try day in and day out to get her to smile, to show her kindness, to show her that everything about her is what makes her great and amazing and that she has friends who care about her and love her, and that all will be well. This lasted for years, and while he hasn't managed to get her to laugh at his jokes just yet, he hasn't given up on her yet. Not by a long shot.

His friends meant everything to him, and when he was ever having a bad day, he could always rely on them to make his day just a little bit brighter. He sighed in deeply, taking in all of the good memories he had with them throughout the years, not believing it's been almost four years since they started and roughly two months since… since they almost broke up entirely, but, as he always says, things can't be so bad that they can't be made worse. He totally stole that from Humphrey Bogart.

He was enjoying his time in the hot shower, eucalyptus shampoo in his hair and singing along to Bruno Mars' "Lazy Song" on the radio, when he heard the monotone voice of his good friend and trusted ally.

"Beast Boy, hurry up! You're not the only one who needs a shower!" Raven yelled through the door. Her yelling at him was, as Beast Boy called it, "their thing." He tries to get her to laugh, or at least smile, and she either ignores him or yells at him. They are good friends, almost best friends, in fact, but their dynamic is a little unusual than most other friends. Like Beast Boy said, it was their thing; people might find it strange, but that's just because they balance each other out. He once stated that he and Raven were like Yin and Yang, completely different but completely inseparable.

"I'll be out in a minute, Rae!" Beast Boy yelled out just before he turned off the shower and got out of the tub. He knew Raven didn't like it when he called her "Rae," but it was so much fun to see her peeved off. He thought it was cute. He quickly dried off and grabbed his uniform to put on.

His uniform was pretty similar to his previous one when he made his debut in the Doom Patrol: a black uniform with a bold purple-pink line going down his torso and a shorts design on the black pants of his outfit and his sneakers with the same color, minus his gloves, which were gray. Now, with his new uniform, the black part of his previous outfit was a shiny indigo, the bold purple-pink line was a solid white, got rid of the shorts design and left the pants the same solid white color, replaced his sneakers with shiny indigo-colored boots that reached mid-shin, and cut off the fingers of his gloves to show off his sharp claws. Of course, he kept his belt from his former uniform, just to keep the memory alive, and dried his hair to a messy style instead of putting gel in his hair as he did in his early years as a Teen Titan.

He opened the door to reveal his long-time friend, Raven. When she started out as a Titan, she was a shy, pacifistic sorceress who was afraid of showing her emotions with a dark blue cloak and hood, a solid black leotard that revealed her long, slender, gray-skinned legs and small dark blue shoes. Now, right in front of Beast Boy, she continued to wear her cloak and hood, but instead of her form fitting leotard, she now wore a more comfortable cloth that was a lighter shade of her favorite ominous color that had a loincloth-like flag that went down to her ankles, which would also accent her legs and figure, and had a solid black bird with its wings and talons spread wide on her chest. She got rid of her small shoes and now wore a pair of boots, which were also dark blue, which went up a little over her knees. She also had let her hair grow out down to her shoulder blades, when back in the day she would keep it short, almost like a bob. She really was beautiful. If only she could see it for herself.

"Took you long enough," she commented in monotone, her signature speaking tone that always sent chills down his spine, though not necessarily in a bad way.

"Here you are, Rae. Don't worry about cleaning up, I already did it," he bragged to her when she went in. She actually looked the bathroom over, then looked at him when she finished inspecting.

"Well done. If only you could've done that three years ago," she smiled evilly. As she went in, he had a peeved off look on his face before he spoke.

"You had to ruin my moment, huh?"

"That _is _our thing, isn't it?" She closed the door and locked it right away. He couldn't help but smile at her as she said that. Even in the darkest of moods, she still manages to brighten his day with her sarcastic remarks and her gloomy demeanor. His heart couldn't help but skip a beat every time he saw her or when she made some sort of sarcastic remark against him. She wouldn't be Raven without saying something to put him down, and that's just how he liked it.

As he walked down the hallway towards the Common Room, which works as the living room/kitchen/meeting room, he stopped to think of how long it was since the last time he and Raven have ever done something fun. He knew Raven wasn't exactly an outdoors-y type of gal, but he still wanted her to feel relaxed and wanted her to let loose a little. Plus, over the time of being around other people for at least four years, he could tell that she was starting to show some interest in actually fun activities, but still had no intention of playing video-games. This gave him an idea, but he'll have to wait until she got out. So, with a little time on his hands, he went ahead through the sliding doors leading to the Common Room, to the kitchen and decided to make himself a tofurkey sandwich.

If there was one thing that hadn't changed over the one year after saving the entire world from the Brotherhood of Evil, other than his green-colored skin complexion, is Beast Boy's vegan taste buds. He had tried to explain his vegetarian lifestyle to his friends, that it was wrong to eat foods that have come from the creatures that he can turn into, but it still hasn't fazed them one bit. He was fine with it, though, as he could always consume his beloved tofu recipes in front of his carnivorous friends rather obnoxiously to ruin their appetites. But now that it was just him and Raven in the tower, it wasn't as rewarding, but still, he couldn't exactly complain.

After he was finished with his sandwich, chugging down the last of his soy milk, he watched Raven walk through the doors, gliding over to the kitchen where Beast Boy was, about to prepare her morning herbal tea. Raspberry tea with honey, with two slices of hot, crispy toast on the side. Her favorite.

Once she put her tea kettle on the stove, waiting for it to warm up, Beast Boy began to speak.

"Hey, Rae, I've got a question."

"What is it?" Raven asked, still looking at the kettle.

"Do you wanna, like, hang out or something? We haven't gone out in a while. What do you say?" he asked a little nervously. She actually put her fingers on her chin, as if considering the motion.

"You know, now that I think about it, we haven't been to the park lately. Why don't we go there?" she said, looking away from the kettle and onto Beast Boy, who was sitting on the counter behind her with a surprised look on his face.

"Really?"

"Why not?" she said, smiling.

Beast Boy could hardly contain his smile from reaching both sides of his young face. He jumped off the counter and ran to the sliding doors.

"Awesome! I'll get the car running," he called out.

The sun had finally risen to its fullest potential that morning. The hustle and bustle of the streets were still scarce, though was still relevant in restaurants where early birds were awaiting their breakfasts and hot cups of coffee. Traffic was also a non-issue, as people highly favored to walk and bask in the warm light of the sun like a town full of Kryptonians and Tamaranians. Since the streets were lacking in vehicles, it was easy for both Beast Boy and Raven to drive through casually in their modified version of the T-Car.

Inside the car, there was a peaceful and comfortable silence. For the green-skinned changeling, he was quite excited for their day at the park, something they haven't done in quite a while. He actually planned everything before-hand: a nice picnic with some bubbly apple cider, ham and cheese sandwiches for Raven, tofu sandwiches and saltines for Beast Boy, and maybe a trip to the carnival if there was nothing left to do.

_Yep, _he thought. _It's gonna be a good day._

"I almost forgot you knew how to drive," Raven commented in the passenger side, while Beast Boy sat in the driver's seat, driving the T-Car like a professional.

"Yeah, Cyborg taught me how to drive for my sixteenth birthday. Just before he…," he tried to continue, but the sadness that came with it stopped him from talking any further. It was a memory he was not fond of.

"I miss him, too, Beast Boy, but we can't dwell on the past forever. He's in a better place now," Raven said, not realizing what she had just said.

"What?!" Beast Boy exclaimed, causing him to swerve sharply to the right, immediately righting himself to the correct lane, barely avoiding getting hit by another vehicle. Once he got his senses back, he looked on over to his dark companion.

"Sorry. Wrong choice of words."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"But you understand what I'm saying. Cyborg is off doing bigger and better things, saving, not just the world, but the whole multiverse. We shouldn't hold him back for our own selfish reasons, no matter how hard we try. Believe me, I've tried," Raven said solemnly.

"Yeah, I know. I still don't like it, though. I mean, what's so great about being part of the Justice League, anyways? They're just a bunch of…," he started before something caught his eye not too far away. He squinted, trying to decipher what he was actually seeing. Thanks to his semi-animal genetic structure, he was able to see three times farther than an average human being, so him seeing something, or someone, that he thought was at least twenty feet away, in reality, he spotted something that was as far as sixty feet away.

"What do you see?" Raven asked.

"I'm not sure, but from the looks of it, it looks like… No way," Beast Boy said as he brought his foot to the brake. He opened the door and ran out to further investigate the people he saw.

"Beast Boy, where are you going?" she called out as she followed him.

"Just follow me."

Even without turning into a faster animal, on his feet, Beast Boy can be able to run at twice the speed of any ordinary human being, thanks to some of the most grueling training exercises he had to endure, both with the Doom Patrol and with the Titans, under Robin's tutelage. So when he was sprinting towards the two people he was squinting at when he was in the car, he skidded to a stop in front of the two, one of which was a female he didn't recognize: tall, about as much as Raven was, who was at least 5'7", platinum blonde hair that glimmered like an angel's gown, only contrasting the pitch black and gray outfit she had attired, holstering two plasma pistols, flash grenades and two katanas on her back. She also had a solid black eye patch on her right eye. She was a completely new face, but the male she was struggling to hold onto wasn't. That was when he heard her speak.

"C'mon, Joey. You have to wake up. Please, for goodness sakes, don't make smack you again. Wake up," she pleaded.

"Hey! What are you doing with Jericho?" Beast Boy yelled, catching the girl's attention. In contrast to his expectation of her throwing the boy on the floor in order to attack him, she actually smiled and ran towards him, with Jericho in tow.

"You're Titans! Thank goodness! Please, you have to help us. My brother and I are in danger and we have to get out of here. Now!" she pleaded with desperation on her face. Raven finally caught up to Beast Boy and swiftly landed on her feet, as she glided all the way to him, but he didn't notice her. He was still flabbergasted at the unknown fact that Jericho, the silent blonde-haired boy he met during the attack against the Brotherhood of Evil in Paris, had a sister. But his thoughts were quickly forgotten when they all heard an explosion from some distance in front of him, followed by a savage roar to the skies.

"What the heck was that?!" he yelled out.

"Never mind that. We have to get Jericho and the girl away from whatever's chasing them," Raven calmly said in her monotone voice, but it still carried a bit of authority. She then looked at the siblings. "You two get in the T-Car. Beast Boy and I will handle this."

"No way. That thing will tear you two to pieces if you linger long enough. We barely escaped with our lives. You gotta believe me when I say you don't wanna fight it," the girl explained.

"Don't worry, we got this. Just get in the car and leave it to the professionals," Beast Boy said, almost trying to sound like a hero worthy of putting even Booster Gold to shame, but when he saw that a building only a few blocks away was blown to smithereens, which he now saw was caused by a giant rampaging monster, about the size of either Plasmus or Cinderblock, he got a little worried. "Okay, maybe we should worry just a bit."

"Still want us to 'leave it to the professionals'?" the girl asked smugly. Both Raven and Beast Boy shook out of their shocked and worried faces and resumed their masks of determination and heroism, silently answering her question. "Suit yourself," she shrugged and walked towards the T-Car, which was still open, and got in with Jericho in her arms, preparing herself for the untimely conclusion of the Titan's demise.

"You ready, Rae?" Beast Boy asked, getting into battle position.

"Always."

"Then let's do this. Titans Together!" Beast Boy called, running into the fray.

Coming Soon: Titans: Chapel of Blood: Chapter 3- Wilsons Galore

"_I am Naught, The President, and I approve this message." _


End file.
